


Mouth wide open

by Bosh__tet



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: Written for my friend flictonic-klipple-waver-syndrome over on Tumblr.Hancock loves two things: His boyfriend's hair and his pretty mouth.





	Mouth wide open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spreadward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadward/gifts).



A pleased hum left Hancock’s lips, curling a lock of Owen’s soft, thick hair around his index finger. The other man was on his knees, one hand gripping the ghouls thigh, the other wrapped around his cock. He sucked softly on the head, gazing up at him with those beautiful eyes.

“Oh sunshine, have I ever told you how pretty you look like this, hmm? On your knees with a mouthful of cock. I could just sit here and let you suck me off all day.” Owen's groan hit his ears, and he watched as the human's eyes fluttered shut as he took more of him into his mouth. The feeling of that hot, slick mouth enveloping his shaft made his head fall back against his desk chair, carding his fingers through that gorgeous hair.

He could never decide which he liked best. His hair or his mouth. Sure he could do absolute wonders with those lips and that tongue, making Hancock feel like he was trying to suck his soul out through his dick, but god, feeling those soft, brown strands run through his fingers was like heaven. 

To be honest, most days it took every ounce of self restraint he had not to pull it out of that cute ponytail the man always had it in and grab a fist full. 

(Either to pull him into a mouth searing kiss or to maneuver him around so Hancock could fuck him senseless, pulling his head back to cover his neck in love bites while he pounded him into the mattress, he could never decide.)

Owen had managed to take all of him in at this point, dragging low moans of praise from Hancock's mouth, a slight twinge in his jaw from the girth stretching his lips. Between the feeling of that heavy shaft on his tongue and the ghoul's fingers lightly massaging his scalp, he felt like he was going crazy, his own cock throbbing painfully between his legs. He moaned, enthusiastically bobbing his head along his length, hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

That earned him a shout, the mayor fisting his hand in his hair "Oh my fucking god, Owen. Shit. Where did you learn to be so fucking good at this?" He kept his grip tight, rocking his hips “God I really do love this. I love fucking your pretty mouth and making you gag on it. And this beautiful hair and those gorgeous eyes?” he chuckled “Fucking perfect. I’m gonna take you to the window after this and fuck you till you scream so everyone can hear it. So they know you’re mine.” 

Owen whined, his cock positively aching. He wanted it, he wanted it so bad. He slipped his hands under Hancock’s thighs, burying his face into his crotch, taking every inch of his cock and swallowing and sucking like he was trying to devour him, the ghoul fucking his mouth so good and hard it made his eyes well up and sting.

Hancock swore this man and his mouth was going to eventually make him go feral, the way he growled and grunted when they did this. He could feel himself getting close and he grit his teeth, trying to grind out a warning to the human “Shit, shit, babe. Owen, god, I’m gonna come. Fuck, I want you to swallow it all okay? Think you can do that for me?”

He made a noise of confirmation, nodding his head as much he could in his position and Hancock smiled “I thought so. You’re such a good boy. Fuck!” he threw his head back, slamming it into his chair almost painfully as his hips arched up off the seat as he came.

Ever the one to be true to his word Owen took it all, pulling off as soon as he was finished. He only coughed a little, laying his head against the ghouls thigh “Ugh, god damn.” a glance up, and he smiled at the sight of Hancock panting, an arm over his eyes as he tried to gather his bearings “Are you okay?”

“Heh, oh yeah. Definitely. Just.... give me a minute. I promise you I come a little closer to death every time you do that.”

They sat in silence for a minute until Hancock caught his breath and the ache between Owen’s legs became too much to continue to ignore, the human grunting and squeezing his legs together “God, please don’t keep me waiting. Can we-?”

He didn’t even finish before the ghoul swept him up, instantly going to rub him through his pants “Oh yeah. I got a whole town to traumatize, remember?”


End file.
